


In Reverse不负责任番外

by Tangye



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	In Reverse不负责任番外

——

“詹姆斯叔叔？”

门外响起的敲门声和小女孩儿稚嫩的童音完全吓到了巴基，他呼吸一窒，猛地收缩后穴，而被裹在里面的那根大得可怖的阴茎被夹得一跳，史蒂夫抽了一口气，险些射了出来。

那女孩是山姆的孩子。山姆一周前突发奇想要陪吵架吵了很久的妻子重温一次蜜月之旅，于是他们的孩子凯瑟琳就抱着洋娃娃被塞进了巴基和史蒂夫家里。而碰巧那段时间史蒂夫工作出差，就只有巴基一个人担起照顾小孩的责任。

史蒂夫虽然看了很多巴基发过来的合照，但直到今天晚餐时才第一次同凯瑟琳正式见面。女孩儿长得跟像妈妈，但活泼健谈的性格更像是她那当心理医生的父亲，第一次见还没来得及换下军装就匆匆回了家的史蒂夫，除了“你好”之外还软糯地加了一句“你看起来真酷”。史蒂夫很喜欢天真稚嫩的孩子，在为凯瑟琳诵读睡前故事时还在想要不要跟巴基去领养个小孩。

甚至在刚刚，史蒂夫操他的叔叔操到情绪高涨时还逼着他口头上承认自己怀了史蒂夫的孩子。而那个莫须有的孩子已经从巴基的后穴流下来一部分，另一部分在史蒂夫第二次进入时被剧烈的抽插带了出来，乱七八糟的混杂着的液体打湿了床单。

看来不用了。

史蒂夫咬着牙，在巴基的肩头轻轻咬了一口。

“叔叔，你在哭吗？”

门外的女孩还在天真又担忧地问着，巴基瞧见门被推开了一个细缝——史蒂夫当时急匆匆地要抱一周没见的叔叔，根本来不及回头检查卧室门是否关好。

他一周没有见到自己最爱的人，回来的路上差点闯了红灯，只想立马去亲吻好不容易得到的叔叔红润柔软的嘴唇，抱紧他，皮肤相贴。

巴基的嗓子其实已经有点哑了，刚刚的确是被史蒂夫刺激得忍不住流泪，语调里还带着点哭腔：“没事——没事的！我没事！去睡吧，凯瑟琳，晚安！”

可千万别推开门，宝贝儿。巴基被情欲笼罩的大脑终于被吓出了一丝理智，被孩子发现做爱场面的巨大羞耻感让他忍不住又缩了缩后穴。

叫床声吵到了隔壁小孩，这可太尴尬了。

史蒂夫被夹得有点难受，他轻轻拍了拍巴基的屁股示意他放松。

他气恼地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，瞪完还嫌不够，又伸手推了他一把。当然没有推动这个肌肉大块头，史蒂夫在军校待了四年，毕业之后又在军部工作了两三年，哪里是他一个疏于锻炼很久的退伍兵能推得动的。手掌贴上他的腹肌摩挲，反倒像是调情，史蒂夫被摸得缩了缩小腹，埋在巴基后穴里的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

巴基又气又急，看起来真的想揍他一拳。扭过头做了个口型：你为什么不把门关紧？

这怎么能怪他呢？史蒂夫想，自从巴基接受他之后他们之间还从来没像这样一个星期都做不了一次，好不容易任务结束，他在看见叔叔的那一刻就想把他抱进卧室，能忍着吃完晚饭再为小凯瑟琳念完睡前故事已经很不错了。

他忍了好几年，一朝得手，便再也不想忍了。

以前没有其他人时，史蒂夫最喜欢把巴基抱在相对宽敞的客厅地毯上操。他的叔叔年长他十岁，岁月却没有在他漂亮的脸上留下过多痕迹，这个退伍士兵的柔韧度好得惊人，能够很轻松地摆出很多姿势，小麦色的肌肤上只有小腹以下、大腿根以上雪白，史蒂夫捏一捏，就能在柔软细腻的皮肤上留下一道又一道通红的指痕。

史蒂夫自知理亏，眨了眨眼，有些委屈但不敢回话，就好像巴基踹他一脚就能把他踹下床似的。史蒂夫啄吻他的皮肤。像是撒娇一般覆在巴基身上，头颅埋在他的颈肩处不停磨蹭。柔软的金发摩擦得巴基有点痒，而史蒂夫做出这个动作的同时腰部开始缓缓活动，本就埋得很深的阴茎又开始戳向更里面的位置。

他们保持着后入的体位，虽然看不到彼此的脸，但这样可以进得比较深又不至于太深。最初的时候史蒂夫拉着巴基，尝试过将他整个人悬空抱起来套着自己的阴茎上下操干，那次巴基几乎是要把他的两颗睾丸也吞下去了，过多的无法承受的快感逼得他难受地哭了起来，从那以后巴基再也没有同意过这种深得几乎要被捅穿的体位。

软绵绵却滑腻紧致的肉壁乖顺地吞吃着正在侵犯自己的阴茎，史蒂夫抽出与戳弄的动作缓慢极了，可愈是缓慢，柱身青筋怒张的异物摩擦肠壁的感觉就愈发清晰。肠道紧紧贴合着阴茎，像是一个为他量身定做的肉套，他抽出时肠壁像是挽留一般吸附着跟着露出半点媚红的穴肉，捅进去时又像是在被那个甬道当做误闯的莽夫，驱赶似地挤压他。

他感觉到巴基的腰部在微微颤抖，伸手用力揉搓巴基饱满的胸肌，指尖捻转两粒敲起的乳尖，朝着这具熟悉极了的身体最敏感的那一处用力一顶。

“真的没事吗？”

小女孩清亮的声音与巴基骤然拔高的抽气声同时响起。史蒂夫开始加快抽插的速度，阴茎像一把合鞘的利刃一般不停戳进肠道，酸麻的快感再次席卷全身，巴基忍不住撺紧了手下的床单，所剩无几的理智竭尽全力阻止自己呻吟出声。

“……我——啊、真的没事，宝贝，快去睡吧，很晚了！晚安！”

巴基被顶得一耸一耸，很难控制好声音，却还是坚持说完这句话。他既享受又难耐地蜷缩着脚趾，脚背绷得很直，小腿缠在史蒂夫的膝盖内侧。

女孩乖巧应了一声，终于转身回到另一个房间。她暂住史蒂夫的卧室，而那张床早在史蒂夫第一次获得巴基的回应时就不再使用了。

之前为了迎接凯瑟琳，巴基特意重新整理了一边史蒂夫的房间，于是在他的床下发现了自己丢了的内裤。丢了很久，大概在七年前就找不到了。结合史蒂夫的日常表现，巴基完全想象得出当时还在上中学（大概还在准备SAT和ACT期间）的史蒂夫拿这条内裤在干嘛，红着脸在原地羞恼了半天，最终还是将内裤洗干净收了起来。

此时他在史蒂夫越来越激动的操弄之下神使鬼差地又想起了这件事。他咬着牙，踹了一脚史蒂夫，很轻，他被折腾得没什么力气了，但史蒂夫还是停了下来。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵轻声问，温热的吐息让巴基的耳骨皮肤又红了一层，“想换个姿势？”

“为什么你的床下会出现我的内裤？”巴基粗喘着气，完全无视他关于体位的问题，“要不是我提前打扫了一遍，如果被凯瑟琳发现床下有一条男士内裤……天啊，山姆会觉得我是变态。”

“而实际上变态的是我？”史蒂夫笑了起来，手掌抚摸巴基的后颈，凑上前同他接吻。“好吧，差不多，不过事实上很多我在用完之后会洗干净放回原处，这一条我大概是没注意。”

巴基复杂地瞪了他一会儿，继而手指抵着他的额头推开这个金灿灿的脑袋：“变态小孩。走开，不和你做了。”

史蒂夫笑得更开心了，巴基想不通有什么好笑的，但还是消了气恼，忍不住跟着笑出了声。史蒂夫还是拉着他换了姿势，现在巴基仰面躺在床边，两条腿被史蒂夫搭在肩上，史蒂夫下了床，站在那里，扶着阴茎对准巴基的穴口。

“不要，我能做这个一整夜。”他嘟囔着，俯下身子，一边细致地啄吻巴基，一边缓慢将硬的发疼的阴茎塞进那个契合得像是天生就该容纳他的肉洞里。

他已经在这个小洞里寻欢作乐了两三个小时，里面大概还留着没有被阴茎带出来的精液，射得很深，像是发了狠要射入巴基那个并不存在的子宫里。进入得很顺利，一下子顶到了深处，巴基抓住史蒂夫的手与他十指交缠，随着他的动作发出变了调的呻吟。

史蒂夫有时仍然保留着少年时期小心翼翼地啄吻这个人的方法，青涩得要命，而恰好巴基喜欢。史蒂夫在他面前不自觉地流露出的稚嫩让他觉得心安，巴基曾经为此找出一个堵住他表白的嘴的借口，可事实上他的每一次横冲直撞——青涩的吻，直白又磕磕绊绊的示爱，毫无技巧的做爱，都令巴基心动。

史蒂夫开始挺动腰部，用粗大的阴茎撞击他的屁股，巴基的臀肉上早已布满了指痕与咬痕，那一片白皙在巴基麦色的躯体上显得格外晃眼，史蒂夫光是看到就能硬得难受。他甚至还幻想过要在叔叔的屁股上纹一个“Steve Rogers专属”，但也知道这个想法有点找骂，所以并没有说出口。

巴基的呻吟很低，尾音拖得很长，很黏腻，像是一块含在嘴里融化的糖糕。他怕再次吵到女孩儿，于是压着声音，又自己捂住了嘴巴。史蒂夫捉住他的手按在头顶，他时刻惦记着亲吻巴基这样湿润甜蜜的嘴唇，怎么能容忍巴基把它捂起来？史蒂夫操得凶，他一贯如此，没什么讨人欢心的技巧，就只是仗着那根东西又粗又长、大得吓人而横冲直撞，巴基被操得有些疼，但爽得要命，快感随着阴茎进入又抽出而迅速腾升蔓延至身体的各个角落，太用力了，血肉里似乎也被撞进了史蒂夫的体液，巴基感觉到自己的屁股被两颗睾丸拍得发疼，大概是有点红肿了。

“慢一点，史蒂夫……对，很棒——嗯啊啊啊啊——”

巴基试图指挥史蒂夫的速度，而后者先是假意听从叔叔的命令，继而猛地加快速度，狠狠撞击那个甬道的深处，鸡蛋大的龟头不断顶弄巴基最深处，他的抽插没有规律可言，只是抽出时向外拔出的柱身越来越少，最后只剩短短一截，剩下的全部埋在巴基的身体里不愿出来。他吮吻巴基的脖子，在原本的吻痕上覆盖，一路吮到胸口。巴基的胸肌饱满丰润，他在乳珠的周围留下一个不轻的牙印，巴基感觉到了疼，可疼又迅速转化为快感挟持他的神经，史蒂夫用舌尖逗弄那两颗颤颤巍巍挺立着的乳尖，像两颗红色的圆滚滚的浆果，可爱极了，史蒂夫咬了一下，巴基又忍不住呜咽着呻吟一声。

他操得越来越快，一边用力侵犯这具身体一边在巴基耳边胡乱说着情话，他被肉洞包裹得舒服极了，每次摩擦都带来灭顶快感，他夸叔叔的身体、皮肤、屁股，反复说着我爱你，你好棒，操你，颠三倒四，而巴基对这一举动受用极了，他天生就该跟史蒂夫在一起，否则没有其他人会为史蒂夫糟糕的情话而脸红情动。巴基被他刺激得再次眼前模糊，快感像是一道闪电一般反复在他眼前留下一道白光，眼泪不自觉地再次流下，史蒂夫温柔地吻去泪珠，下身却毫不留情地越操越凶。

巴基开始觉得受不了，快感太过了，像是要吞吃掉他整个人，他不由自主地开始惧怕，后穴越来越烫，那根本就尺寸惊人的阴茎又有涨大的趋势，他又胡乱想着会不会被撑坏，像个孩子那样本能地摇头，拒绝史蒂夫给他很多快感。而史蒂夫显然不打算放过他，他伸手撸动巴基挺翘了很久却无人搭理的阴茎，巴基终于再次哭出声，阴茎被照顾到的快感彻底击碎了他的神智，他扭着腰迎合史蒂夫，快乐多得完全将他淹没。

巴基一张漂亮的脸涨红，呈现出一种淫靡又隐隐有些痛苦的神色，他神志不清地说着自己快到了，于是史蒂夫在他的龟头上抠了一下，巴基整个身体猛地一震，继而喷射出几股不那么浓稠的精液。他今晚已经射了四次，腹部被精液沾得乱七八糟，大概再也射不出什么东西了。

史蒂夫被他高潮时猛地一夹，咬着牙再捅上几次，最终放任阴茎在不断挤压着自己的肠壁里射了出来，微凉的精液一股又一股地打在肉壁上，巴基失神地感受史蒂夫再次把自己的肚子灌满，后者趴在他的身上喘息，阴茎仍然不愿意抽出来，就只是吻他，唇瓣摩挲，像是十几岁的少年第一次吻他的心上人那样纯洁又青涩。

他们缓了一会，史蒂夫顺势抱着他躺在床上。床单上都是各种黏腻微凉的液体，巴基嘟囔着抱怨了一声，于是史蒂夫换上了新床单，那个沾满了他们爱情的液体的床单则被团成一团扔进了脏衣篓里。

“我觉得，”史蒂夫抱着巴基，一边湿漉漉地吻他的肩头一边说，“我们还是暂时不考虑领养孩子的事了……”

巴基被逗笑了：“现在想明白了？”

史蒂夫气鼓鼓地回答：“家里太小了，不适合孩子住。”

巴基想，你一开始住进来的时候也是个孩子。不过他没有说出口，怕史蒂夫又摆出那种委屈的神色，他受不了，会立马去哄这个小混蛋开心的。

——fin.


End file.
